warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Avalanchepaw's Past
Prologue The cold winter wind blew as WindClan warrior, Icebreeze led her patrol to find some food for their clan. She shook the snow out her fur out as they went uphill. "Where are were are we going?" Mudsplash hissed. "We're going up to the mountains to look for prey," Nightstorm hissed, flicking his dark gray tail. As they grow near to the mountains, a loud rumbling shook the ground. "Avalanche!" Icebreeze yowled as her patrol took cover. The rumbling has passed without touching them. Icebreeze and Mudsplash looked up at the snow. "That was close!" Cloudpetal hissed, her soft white pelt was ruffled up against the cold. "Yeah, I know," Icebreeze meowed "Let's go back-" Icebreeze paused and looked at the snow. "Is that a kit?!" She meowed, her eyes wide. She saw a tiny white kit with pale brown tabby patches lying face down on the snow. She padded up to it and looked at it. The kit has a scar on its left eye. "Poor little kit," Cloudpetal murmured as she padded up and lifted the kit by the scruff. "Who will abandon a little kit?" Mudsplash spat. "Let's take it back to camp," Icebreeze said. Cloudpetal carries the kit down the mountain. Icebreeze pauses the patrol. "Lets give the kit to Breezefang," she said. "She lost Blizzardkit to hunger so she'll be happy to raise another kit!" Mudsplash and Nightstorm nods in agreement. As they entered camp, WindClan leader, Spottedstar, runs to the patrol. "Did you find any-" She stopped and stare at the tiny kit in Cloudpetal's jaws. "Where did you find that kit?" she meowed, curiosity flared in her amber eyes. "We found it after an avalanche and it was abandoned by its mother," Cloudpetal meowed, the kit still in her jaws. Spottedstar flicks her tail. "Bring it to Fireheart," Is all what Spottedstar said. Cloudpetal carried the kit to Fireheart, who was standing outside his den. "The kit has a deep scar on it's left eye," he meowed. "but it will heal well. The kit is unconscious and her eyes has not opened yet. However, she's not dead. Bring it to Breezefang." Icebreeze picked up the kit and headed for the nursery. She sees though the dim light the pretty, silver tortoiseshell queen nursing her two remaining kits, one tom is dark brown tabby and the other tom looked identical to the tiny she-kit in Icebreeze's jaws. Breezefang looked up, her eyes shining in hope. "Who is she?" Breezefang said, her glimmering green gaze on the kit. "It has a very pretty and fluffy pelt," "This kit is what we found in the mountain," Icebreeze meowed as she set the kit down next to Breezefang's other two kits. "What is her name?" Breezefang purred, already fond of the tiny white and tabby kit. "Her name is Avalanchekit." Chapter One ~ Opening my eyes to the world I opened my eyes for the first time. I saw nothing, but darkness. I turned to my mother, Breezefang. "Breezefang," I squeaked. "Are my eyes open?" She let out a purr. "Yes, Avalanchekit," she purred. "You have pretty, blue-green eyes," I was confused. If my eyes are open, why can't I see? I think. "But I can't see anything," I said. She stopped grooming my brother, Dogkit. "What?" "I can't see, but my eyes are open." I squeaked. I heard Breezefang moan. I felt her tail tip on my flank. "Then, you're blind Avalanchekit," she said at last, sighing. I'm blind! I thought But what about me??? I wanted to be known as the greatest leader WindClan ever known!. I crawled to her side, then she began to lick me clean with soft, delicate strokes. I almost drifted to sleep, when I heard my brothers, Dogkit and Bravekit try to sneak up on me. "Let's sneak up on her," Dogkit whispered to Bravekit. "I don't think so, Dogkit," Bravekit whispered back to him. "I think she is awake," I waited until they were a tail length away from me and then jump up, pretending to be angry. "Thought I was asleep, huh?" I hissed at them. I heard them both of them let out a squeal of surprise. "Breezefang," Dogkit wailed. "Avalanchekit scared us," "Avalanchekit," Breezefang began. "That was not nice. Say sorry to your brothers." "But they started it!" I pointed out. I knew she was serious. "Sorry," I muttered. "Breezefang, don't be so hard on Avalanchekit," Crystalsky meowed, her only kit, Gustkit was asleep next to her. "I know, but I'm a little concerned about Avalanchekit," Breezefang said. "She's blind and I wanted her to be a great warrior like Goldenspots," she sighed. Goldenspots is my father. I puffed out my chest. "And I will! I promise!" I said in a loud voice. Breezefang let out a purr. "Alright, I will give you a chance, little one," "Come on, Avalanchekit! Let's go outside!" Bravekit meowed. When my father came to see, I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I heard him mentioned that me and Bravekit looked alike, but none of us look like my father or Breezefang. I heard Breezefang mention that I had a sister, but she died during leaf-bare. "Sure, but what color are your eyes, Bravekit?" I asked him. I felt his tail rest on my shoulder. "Mine is the same color as yours, Avalanchekit," he whispered in my ear. "Oh," So me and Bravepaw do look actually identical to each other. "Come on," Dogkit snapped. "Stop standing there like a scared rabbit!" I heard him exit the den. Bravekit pushed me from behind. "Come on, before he has a fit!" "Don't go far!" I heard my mother meow as me and Bravekit push through the hawthorne den. Chapter Two ~ Exploring Camp I felt the warm sunlight go on my face, even though it was leaf-bare. I smelled new scents and felt the cold, freezing wind tug at my fur, making me shake. "Hey, look! It's Breezefang's kits!" I heard a tom meow. A paw prodded me. "That's Stormpaw. He was made an apprentice only yesterday," Bravekit whispered in my ear. I heard Stormpaw pad up to me and Bravekit. Stormpaw let a purr. "You both look like twins," Stormpaw purred. "Hey, Weatherpaw. You got to look at this," I heard footsteps as another tom padded up. "What do you want?" Weatherpaw grunted. Stormpaw's tail rested on my shoulder. "Avalanchekit and Bravekit looks like identical twins, despite genders," I heard Weatherpaw's tail swish the ground. "You're right. Same pelt color, same blue-green eyes. The only way you can tell them apart is that Avalanchekit is smaller that Bravekit and the scar on her eye." "Can you show us around?" Bravekit mewled. "Sure," I heard Stormpaw and Weatherpaw meow. He padded away and I began to follow them. "This is the Apprentices' den," Weatherpaw meowed. "You'll be here once you're six moons," Stormpaw added. "I'm going to take a look," Bravekit meowed, before I heard the brambles swish as he entered. "Are you going to take a look?" Stormpaw asked me. I shake my head. "I can't see. I'm blind," For some reason, I felt Stormpaw's and Weatherpaw's shock. "Oh, I don't know. Sorry," Stormpaw meowed. Weatherpaw's reply was only a mutter. I shake my head again. "No one knows yet. Only Breezefang and my siblings knows." I heard a purr behind me. "Well, looks like you're taking your first steps outside of the nursery," I turned around. It was only my father, Goldenspots and his apprentice, Runningpaw. I felt Bravekit and Dogkit pass by me to greet Goldenpots. I let out a purr as my mother pad out. "I pleased to say that all three are healthy," Breezefang purred. I stiffed when she broke off, coughing. "Are you alright?" I asked her. Breezefang stopped coughing. "Yes, I'm fine, little one," "You should go back to the nursery and the kits, too." I heard another tom say. "I'm fine, Fireheart," Breezefang meowed. "Are you sure? Maybe you should rest," he meowed again. "I'm fine, Fireheart. Honestly," she said, coughing again. "Kits, it's time for bed," I heard Dogkit and Bravekit sigh and pad after her. I followed them in and settled down next to mother to sleep. I only saw the Apprentices' den, I think. Tomorrow I want to see everything in camp! I closed my eyes to sleep. Chapter Three ~ Apprenticed It had been six moons. My siblings and I are ready to be apprenticed. I'm so excited since I thought I won't be able to be a normal apprentice due to my blindness. Well, the day has finally arrived... "Hold still, Avalanchekit," Breezefang meowed gently as she tried to groom me. "I'm trying!" I meow back to her. "But it hurts!" "There, now you're ready to be an apprentice." She meowed. I shake myself, but I do feel better. I hear Featherstar call the camp together. Spottedstar lost her final life two moons ago and Featherstar is now leader. She appointed Icebreeze as deputy. I feel Bravekit as he padded beside me. "Are you excited?" he meowed. I nod. "Yes, we'll finally be apprenticed, but to who?" "Who cares?" I hear Dogkit growl. "I just hope I get Nightstorm or Windfeather," I padded to the center of the clearing and sat down next my mother. As I wait for me to get called, it turns out that Dogkit- I mean Dogpaw got Windfeather and Bravepaw got Icebreeze. I wonder who I'll get as a mentor when Featherstar calls my name. "Avalanchekit, from this moment until you are a warrior. You shall be named Avalanchepaw and your mentor will be Iceclaw." Featherstar yowled. My heart sank. Iceclaw was the meanest tom in the clan and yelled at me for getting in his way when I was still a kit a few moons ago. I dragged my paws to him. "You better not get in my way," Iceclaw growled in my ear. I flinched. "I feel bad for you," I heard sympathy in Bravepaw as he passed by. "You have no idea..." I muttered. Chapter Four ~ My first day as an apprentice I turned back to Iceclaw. "What are we going to do today?" I said, through gritted teeth. "Battle training," he snapped. I want to claw him so badly. I followed him out side of camp, but it was hard to keep up with him. He paused and turned to me. "Okay, since I'm your mentor," Iceclaw growled. "Try to copy me with this move," I heard his tail swish and some scuffing, but I have no idea what he did. "Okay, show me what you can do," he snapped. I didn't move. How in the name of StarClan am I going to do this? I think. This is going to be harder than I thought. A quick paw sends me sliding across the clearing. I jump back to my paws, shaking my fur out. "Pay attention," he snaps. "You are so useless," I finally snap. I had too much of this. "Remember, I'm blind, you idiot!" I snap at him, leaping up to claw his muzzle. I get a direct hit and that surprised him. That even surprised me. I then realized that I shouldn't had done that since after I did that, I felt a stabbing pain in my left flank. I realized that he must of slid out his claws and is attacking me. "Don't you dare respect, you useless ball of fur," Iceclaw snarled, clawing at my face. I collapsed under the weight of his blows. I thought we were WindClan, not ShadowClan! I think. Before he can attack again, fur fly pass me. The cat attack and must have pinned Iceclaw to the ground, by the way Iceclaw is struggling. "Lay a claw on her again, I shred you myself," I realized it was Fireheart, the clan medicine cat. "She started it," Iceclaw growled, struggling to get free himself. I didn't respond. In fact, I couldn't respond. My injuries were almost unbearable. I felt Fireheart lift me by the scruff and took me back to camp. I heard a shriek from Breezefang as I heard her pad up to me and Fireheart. "What is the name of StarClan happen?" Breezefang asked, covering me with licks. "Iceclaw!" Fireheart spat, setting down on some moss. I heard the footsteps of Bravepaw and Stormpaw as they pad up. "What happen, Avalanchepaw?" Stormpaw asked me as Bravepaw leaned down to sniff my wounds. "Iceclaw attack her," Fireheart meowed, patching me up with some cobwebs. "I know that Iceclaw was vicious, but not like this," Stormpaw growled. "Whatever, Avalanchepaw can't train now since she can hardly move," Fireheart muttered. This is just great, I think. Thanks to my rabbit-brained mentor. Chapter Five ~ Mother... It had been a quarter moon since Iceclaw attacked me. Now that I have fully healed, I'm going to do some hunting with Stormpaw and Weatherpaw, who both are ready to be warriors in a moon from now. For some reason, Breezefang got sick and Fireheart thinks that she has Greencough, which isn't good... "Come on, Avalanchepaw. You can do it," Stormpaw meowed encouragingly, as I tried to climb over a fallen tree. I pushed off the log with my hind legs and landed perfectly on my paws. "Not bad for someone who's blind," Weatherpaw meowed. "If you want talk to someone, talk to Morningwish. She's blind, too," I followed them to an open moor, where both toms stopped. "Do you smell that, Avalanchepaw?" Stormpaw asked. I opened my mouth to taste the air, which had the sweet scent of rabbit. I nod. "Good, try to get to it and do it by what you feel you should do." Weatherpaw meowed. I nod again. I crouch down slowing inching myself to the the rabbit and pounced. I landed on it and it tried to escape. "What do I do now?" I asked Weatherpaw as I try to hold on to the rabbit. "Give it a kill bite to the neck," he yowled. I did what he told me and the rabbit stopped and lied limp my jaws. I let out a purr. "You two will be good mentors one day," That's when I heard some pawsteps as Bravepaw and Dogpaw run up to us. "Avalanchepaw, come quick! Something's wrong!" Bravepaw yowled. "What?" I meow back. "It's about Breezefang. Come on!" Dogpaw meowed, frightened. I grabbed the rabbit and hurried after them, with Stormpaw and Weatherpaw at my paws. I was thinking that the unthinkable has happened... As we entered camp, I raced with Bravepaw helping me at my side to the medicine den. "Fireheart, will Breezefang be alright?" I asked him, hoping that he says yes. Instead, I hear this, "I don't think so," Fireheart meowed gently. "She's.. dead. I'm sorry," I felt the world crash around me. I let out a wail so loud that ShadowClan might hear it. "I feel your pain," Bravepaw meowed, a sob shaking his shoulders. I didn't want to listen anymore and ran into the Apprentices' den. I walked into my nest and curled up in my nest, crying myself to sleep... Chapter Six ~ My first crush, Stormpaw I wake up the next morning with Stormpaw by my side. I pawed him awake. "Stormpaw, it's time to get up," I purred, feeling a bit better. It had been nearly a quarter moon since my mother died. My father's a wreck without her, so am I. My siblings aren't handling it well either. I feel Stormpaw stir at my paws. Me and Stormpaw are starting to get closer to each other. I love him. "Hey, Avalanchepaw," He meowed. "Want me to teach you and your siblings some battle moves?" I was excited about this. "Sure. You may want to tell that to Featherstar before you do anything," I felt his warm breath near my ear. "No, let's go now." Stormpaw meows, mischieviously. I turn to the other two nests. "Bravepaw! Dogpaw! Get up!" I meow. I hear a growl. "Avalanchepaw, you know it not yet dawn," That was Dogpaw no doubts about it. I had to admit I couldn't tell. I was so refreshed with Stormpaw by my side. "Then, get up," I meow. I hear Bravepaw brush by me as staggers through the den. I hear Dogpaw mutter something under his breath. It was about me and Stormpaw. "I heard that, Dogpaw. I don't like him that much," I snap. "How did you hear that?" Dogpaw meowed in surprise. "And you do love Stormpaw," "I do not!" I yowl as I follow him out of the den. Stormpaw, Dogpaw, Bravepaw and I grew closer to the clearing. I hear the breeze brushing against the gorse bushes, as if it was giving a warning... "Alright," Stormpaw meows. "You two try to copy this move while I help Avalanchepaw do this battle move," I hear some scuffing and a pounce. I hear my brothers let out gasps of surprise. "Where did you learn that, Stormpaw?" I hear Dogpaw ask. "He learn that move from me," A voice snarls. A strange scent fills the air. It smelled like blood and metal. Bravepaw steps in front of me to protect me. "Shadowstrike," I hear Stormpaw snarl. "I thought I'll never see here again," "Ah, Stormpaw," Shadowstrike snarls. "You should respect me since I'm your father after all," My shock shook me from ear tip to tail. "He's your father?!" Stormpaw growls. "Yes, this monster is mine and Weatherpaw's father. I look alot like him, but almost. I have pale blue eyes, but his are cold blood-red," I flinched as I try to imagine how Shadowstrike looks like. "Weatherpaw looks actually like my mother, Willowleaf," Stormpaw continued. "You don't think I can do the same thing to you like what I did to your mother, Stormpaw?" Something deep inside of me tells me why I never met Willowleaf. "I'm almost a warrior, Shadowstrike. Don't underestimate me even though I was the runt of my litter," "Fine, but I won't go easy of you either." Shadowstrike snarls. I hear him slide out his claws and let out a battle yowl. I hear both of them lunge at each other, knowing only one can survive... Chapter Seven ~ Shadowstrike, our new threat I try to get over to help Stormpaw, but claws sink in my tail. "Avalanchepaw," Bravepaw meowed. "You know you can't beat him." He's right. I can't. I feel fur fly past me. Dogpaw! "Dogpaw, what are you doing?" I meow at him. Category:Avalanchestrike's Pages Category:Fanfiction